Remember Me Part Three
by krazyboutkingdomhearts
Summary: The happy ending. :)


Remember Me- Part 3

Ch 1: The Help

"Umm, okay what are you doing here?!" Terra materialized his Keyblade. "Don't worry I'm here to help you." Axel said. "How can we trust you?" Aqua stared. "I have some information that would help your situation." "Keep talking." Ventus said a little relaxed. "Well if you haven't noticed what's his name wearing the skirt got a little memory problem." It's Terra! And these are hakama pants." He pointed to them. "Yeah whatever... Anyways, everyone was all buddy buddy till Marluxia showed up and took Terra's memory." "Wait he took his memory?" Ventus asked surprised. "Yeah, tell us something we don't know." Aqua said. "The real mind behind all of this is Master Xehanort." "Why does that name sound so familiar to me...?" Terra trailed off. "Can you remember Terra?" Aqua asked. "I can almost get it... Ugh, what's his deal?" "His plan was to take Terra's memory, making you guys weaker without him being his regular old self. Then it would be easier for him to take over Terra's body." "Aaannnddd you lost me." Terra said. "Don't worry if we can all of Terra's memory back before Master Xehanort comes then we're home free." "How, pray-tell, do we get his memory back?" Aqua asked. "Looks like we're gonna have to pay a visit to Naminé."

Ch 2: Memory Blocks

Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Axel went off to get Naminé. "This is gonna take forever." Axel said. "Well do you have a faster way?" Aqua asked him. "Actually I do." He opened a corridor of darkness. "Come on, this way is faster." "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Why are you helping us in the first place?" Aqua asked. "Well, I'm not exactly on board with the Organization's plans... And blondie over there reminds me a lot of one of my friends... And watch your step." They all walked in. "Hey it's pretty dark in here..." Ventus pointed out. "Hello? Dark corridor?" Axel face palmed. "Anyway, here we are." "That was fast..." Terra tried to comprehend what just happened. *Knock knock*. "Come in." Answered Naminé. Naminé was in the middle of the room, drawing a picture. "How can I help you?" Her eyes glued to the picture. "We need a little favor." Said Axel. "What do you want Axel?" She sighed. "Actually Naminé, we need you to help Terra." Aqua said. "He lost his memory." Ventus added. Then Naminé looked up at Terra. "Have a seat." She said. Then Terra looked back at everyone thinking 'What did you get me into?' "Now, put this on." "Um, this is a bike helmet with Christmas lights on it..." "That's what it looks like, just put it on." She instructed him. "Okay... What does this thing do exactly?" Naminé got out her laptop. "Right now I'm scanning your brainwaves." Terra's heart rate started to increase. "Relax, she knows what she's doing." Axel said. "Hmmm, it seems you have some memory blocks in your head." Namine said. "Memory blocks? What are those?" Terra asked more confused and scared then ever. "Nothing major, just some things that are keeping you from remembering stuff." "You call that nothing major!" "Everything will be fine, you can take that off now by the way." So do you know what caused him to lose his memory in the first place? Namine asked. "Marluxia." Everyone said at once. "Oh, so this is one of the Organization's plans, huh? Come back in about an hour and I should be able to fix everything." "Thanks Naminé." Terra said. "Good, lets go." Ventus said, then they all went on their way.

Ch 3 We Meet Again

"We're almost home!" Aqua said excited. "Everything will be fine... But it's still weird not being able to remember someone that you apparently knew your whole life." Terra said to himself. "Don't worry, everything will turn back to normal soon." Ventus cheered. "Not after I'm done with you." They all turned around. "Marluxia!" Everyone summoned their Keyblades. "Ah, Axel, looks like he have a traitor on our hands..." "I don't agree with what you and the Organization are doing." "Oh great, another softie. You just want to get yourself killed don't you..." "Back off!" Terra yelled. "Nice seeing you again Terra, remember me?" "I may not remember you but I won't forget kicking your butt!" "Okay then, this time I'll have to knock you down harder." "You won't get me down this time!" Terra said getting into a battle stance. "Still think you can protect your friends?" Marluxia summoned his scythe and swung at Aqua and she fell backwards. "Aqua! Ah!" Terra cried in pain. "What's happening to me!?"

(Flashbacks)

"Hey let's make a promise." Aqua said. "For what?" Ventus asked. "If one of us needs the others, we always have to be there for each other." Aqua said. "Promise?" "We promise."

"I'll make sure to come back even stronger next time."

"Here. I made these for you guys." She handed them each a star charm. An orange one for Terra and a green one for Ventus. "Hey, these are just like the ones you gave us before we had our Mark of Mastery Exam."

Terra took her slowly by the waist and dipped her as he stared into her luscious blue eyes. "I thought you didn't know how to dance?" Aqua questioned, impressed and with a smile on her face. "Well I didn't want to discourage you." They leaned closer to each other... "I'm soaked." Aqua said. "Yeah, playing out in the rain will do that..."

"I wanted to tell you, that I'm sorry about before... And I love you." "I love you too Aqua." Terra responded. "And I'll always try be there for you.

"You need to have faith Terra. Believe in yourself and the light within, and the darkness will never steer you wrong again.

"Now what were you saying? "Terra said. They leaned in once more. Ventus prepared everything then turned around to see them kissing. "Did I miss somthing here?" Ventus asked confused. They stopped. "Umm no Ven." Terra scratched his head and smiled. "Can I call you guys Terqua now?"

(End of flashbacks)

Ch 4 Once and For All

"Aqua!" He ran over and helped her up. "I remember you!" Terra hugged her. "I have been waiting so long to hear that." She hugged him back. "Umm guys... Sorry to interrupt the little reunion but pinky over here is trying to hurt us!" Ventus exclaimed. "You always have to make things complicated." Marluxia said. "Charge!" They all ran at him. "You contemptuous brats!" Marluxia took a big swing at them then teleported. "Where did he go?" Terra looked around. "Terra behind you!" Aqua yelled. Marluxia tried to take him out but luckily for Terra he rolled out of harm's way. "Don't you hurt my friend!" Ventus dashed, getting a few hits. "Here, let me help!" Axel threw his chakrams at Marluxia and managed to knock him back a bit. "Traitor!" "You can't expect me to be the bad boy all the time Marly." He let out a groan then transported again. "Everyone watch your backs!" Axel cried out. "He could be anywhere." "Aqua!" Terra jumped in front of her and blocked Marluxia's hit. "Ha-ha." He taunted. "I'm not done with you yet!" He teleported once again. "We are never gonna catch him if he keeps going around all willy nilly." Ventus said. "And what's your strategy?" Aqua asked him. "We gotta surround him!" "Are you sure that's gonna work Ven?" Terra asked. "It's worth a try." "He can't win..." Axel said in agreement. "I'm over here!" Marluxia flipped his pink feathery hair. "Now!" They all ambushed him attacking him from all sides. Then he fell to the ground. "Ugh, beaten by children...The master won't be happy about this." Marluxia said. "What's wrong pinky? Going back to the rose garden?" Ventus teased. "Axel, I'm very disappointed." "Whatever, heard it all before..." "This isn't over!" "Says the one slowly dying." Aqua rolled her eyes. Then he blew up in a flowery explosion with petals flying everywhere. "Now that that's over, I think you don't need me anymore." Said Axel. "Can't you stay?" Aqua questioned. "Nah, I gotta keep moving. Besides, when the master finds out I helped kill someone from the Organization, he'll be furious." "Thanks for all your help." Terra said. "No prob." Then he vanished into a dark portal.

Ch 5 It Ends Here

Just as that was over Master Xehanort showed up. "Xehanort!" Terra was surprised. "Looks like your plan failed." He smirked. "Not yet, sure it will be harder to take you out but I'm sure to win this time." "Oh really?" Aqua and Ven started to scamper towards him but Terra held them back. "No! This is between me and him." "But Terra!" Aqua frowned. "Go!" "So the boy wants to challenge me?" Xehanort said. Terra summoned his Keyblade and got in his battle stance. "Let's dance." Terra flew at Xehanort with flowmotion and striked. Xehanort attempted to push Terra back but he was too strong. "Foolish boy, obey your master!" "You're not my master anymore!" Xehanort hit back hard making Terra fall, exposing his front side making his body vunderable. "Terra!" Aqua cried watching in horror, but Ventus held her back. "Let me heal him Ven!" "We can't risk you going out there too!" "Giving up already?That was easy." Terra held his hand on his hip. "No! Cura!" He healed himself. "It ends here!" "You're more stubborn then I thought." They went back and forth hitting each other, both moved swiftly on their feet. "Tired yet?" Xehanort teased him. But Terra was determined to beat him once and for all, so the tighten his grip on his Keyblade and drove it clean through his heart. Xehanort collapsed on the ground. "Y-you... Could have been mine." "Im done being your puppet." Then his body started disintegrating into little dark bits, and Terra walked away from the battle with a few cuts and bruises. "Terra!" Aqua wiggled her way out if Ventus's grip, she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Terra, your ok!" Ventus ran up to him and hugged him also. "You beat him!" "Naminé must have gotten you're memory back." Aqua said eccentrically. "Let's thank her." Terra said, and they were on their way.

Ch6: Happy End to a Happy Story

"Naminé!" Terra barged into her house. "Thank you!" He hugged her. "For what?" She was clearly confused. "You got my memory back." "Me? But I haven't even done anything." "What do you mean?" Terra asked now confused. "I was starting to work when the blocks disappeared..." "Then how did you-" Aqua started to say. "The flashbacks. The same thing happened when I remembered Ventus..." "Wait I'm lost." Ventus said. "When the heartless attacked you Ven, I remembered when I went to get you back. And with Aqua, the same thing happened when Marluxia hit you..." "Oh Terra I'm so happy!" She went up to him and they kissed. "I guess my work here is done." Naminé closed her laptop. "Let's go home." Ventus suggested, Aqua and Terra broke off from each other's embrace. "Okay, let's go."

As they were walking back Aqua brought up what they were trying I tell Ven before. "So um Ven..." "Yeah?" "Now that everything is like it was, I wanted to apologize..." "For what?" "I know we don't all hang out as much as usually did, because it's just been me and Terra." "It's okay." Ven smiled. "It's just gonna take a lil while to get use to it, that's all. Besides, I knew you guys were perfect for each other, you're soul mates." "But we were going to hang out every day." Terra said. "That's all I ask. Now I'm gonna go read a book or something... Oh Terra!" "Yeah?" He answered Ventus. "Try not to smudge Aqua's lipstick too much." "Ven!" "Bye!" Then he ran off.

Later that day Aqua and Terra were at the beach sitting in the sand, both of them wrapping one arm around the other's waist. "Do you feel any different?" Aqua asked. "Well it's good to feel like me if that's what you're asking." "Terra?" "Hmm?" "What was it like to loose your memory?" "It sucked, a lot... But you know what the best part of this was?" "What?" Terra took his hand placed it on her cheek and kissed her for a moment. "Getting to fall in love with you all over again."


End file.
